The invention relates to a bleed valve of an exhaust gas turbocharger with a valve disc by which the flow cross-section of a bypass duct of the turbocharger is adjustable.
DE 20 2010 005 747 U1 discloses a bleed valve of an exhaust gas turbocharger with a valve disk and a pivot arm on which the valve disk is secured. The valve disk is secured to the swivel arm in such a manner that the valve disk has some play relative to the swivel arm, in particular, that it is capable of a tilting motion relative to the swivel arm.
It has been found that this play is the cause of an audible and unpleasant noise during the operation of the turbocharger. The passengers of an automobile with a turbocharger including this valve flap become aware of this noise as rattling and/or crackling noise. The mentioned play is, however, necessary for angular compensation and/or, in particular, for compensating manufacturing and/or component-related tolerances.
It is therefore the object of the present invention, to further develop a bleed valve of an exhaust gas turbocharger of the initially mentioned type, so that the valve has an improved noise behavior.